


Одно касание

by hlebobulovna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fantasy, Gen, Out of Character, hunter Akaashi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlebobulovna/pseuds/hlebobulovna
Summary: На работе Акааши всегда носит перчатки.
Kudos: 1





	1. Книжный магазин

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to catch a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765576) by stupidhanz. 



Акааши всегда работает один. Младшие охотники лишь путаются под ногами. В Бюро они провожают его восхищёнными взглядами и готовы рвать друг другу глотки за право выполнить его поручение. Акааши не дают младших в напарники после смерти семи из них.

Другие охотники и сами не тянутся работать с ним. Вежливый и молчаливый, с неменяющимся выражением невероятно красивого лица - он выслушает вашу точку зрения или план, кивнет и в итоге всё сделает по-своему.

На работе Акааши всегда носит перчатки. Снять их не позволяет полученная по наследству от прадеда сила прикосновением заключать духов в предметы. Начальство не разобралось, как она действует на людей, поэтому чувствовать мир не через прослойку мягкой кожи он может только дома.

Каждую среду и пятницу Акааши проводит в уютном книжном магазине в Сибуе, где можно найти чтение по душе и насладиться вкусным кофе.

— Добро пожаловать! Вам как обычно?

Бариста встречает его с улыбкой, русая челка заколота на бок, надпись на бейдже «Коноха».

— Добрый день, Коноха-кун. Да, я буду за своим столиком.

У Акааши есть «своё место» — неприметный стол в углу помещения, из которого можно без опаски наблюдать за ситуацией в магазинчике и не бояться, что какая-нибудь тварь нападет со спины. Ещё лучше с этого ракурса заметны робкие взгляды Конохи в его сторону. Акааши привык к чужому вниманию: когда откровенно тычут пальцем и фотографируют, когда шепчут гадости за спиной, когда «Эх, я бы с ним...». И когда вот так, украдкой, с лёгким налётом влюблённости.

Расплачиваясь за кофе на выходе, он как бы случайно касается пальцев Конохи и задерживает руку дольше, чем позволяют правила приличия.

— До встречи, Коноха-кун.

Тот зачарованно смотрит ему вслед, а потом кричит, пугая других посетителей. Между купюрами вложена записка с номером телефона и приглашением на свидание.

***

Они договариваются о встрече через неделю. Коноха просит не звонить, ссылаясь на занятость на работе и в университете. Чужая ложь очевидна для Акааши: она вся в длинных паузах между сообщениями, в неправдоподобных отмазках и попытках перевести тему. Но он охотник, и иногда, чтобы выманить добычу, ей надо подыграть.

— А куда мы едем? — с плохо скрываемым волнением спрашивает Коноха, пристёгиваясь на переднем сидении арендованной машины.

Акааши, сдержанно улыбаясь, аккуратно поправляет воротник чужой рубашки.

— Секрет.

***

— Это...океанариум?

Коноха останавливается возле стенда «Welcome to sea paradise», вцепляется в лямку сумки, как в спасательный круг, подавляя желание инстинктивно сделать шаг назад.

— Тебе не нравится? Жаль, а я ведь уже купил билеты…

— Нет, что Вы! Я просто удивился такому выбору, и всё. Пойдемте скорее.

Внутри здание поражает своими размерами. От бескрайнего пространства воды людей отделяет только прозрачная толща стекла. Скаты выглядят скорее как птицы, но в замедленном времени: они кувыркаются, показывая беззащитное белое брюхо, двигаются на первый взгляд хаотично и неупорядоченно. Но со временем приходит осознание, что и скаты, и стайки серебристых рыбок, и даже крупные акулы плывут по определённому маршруту, раз за разом замыкая круг. Их неторопливое мельтешение лишь усиливает смутную тревогу Конохи, причину которой он так и не может выяснить.

Экскурсовод, долго вещающий небольшой группе школьников про обитателей глубин, уводит слушателей в другой зал, освобождая место непосредственно перед аквариумом. Акааши жестом приглашает Коноху подойти ближе. Они замирают, зачарованные преломлением света у стекла перед самым лицом. Вода искрится и меняет оттенки, как на морском берегу под лучами солнца. Коноха, не скрываясь, рассматривает своего спутника: профиль, мягкости линий которого позавидует любая скульптура, глаза в обрамлении длинных тёмных ресниц, тонкая линия губ. Мысли отходят на второй план, вытесняемые огромным разбухающим шаром пустоты в голове, даже ненавязчивая музыка на фоне будто становится тише.

— Очень жаль, что ловушка с отражением в воде не сработала. — Голос Акааши разрывает ватную пелену. — Но ты, видимо, ещё совсем юный, поэтому расслабился, и вышло вот это.

Он показывает куда-то Конохе за спину, тот послушно оборачивается, но сразу жалеет об этом: на полу вместо привычной человеческой тени — тёмное пятно в виде сидящей лисы.

— Не может быть…Вы охотник? — У Конохи перехватывает дыхание. — Но я ничего не сделал! Мне пообещали, что проблем не будет, если не трогать людей! Я ни в чём не виноват! Клянусь!

— Успокойся, Коноха-кун.

— Я надеялся, Вы меня пригласили, потому что я Вам понравился. — Коноха сжимает кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки белеют. — Юкиэ, моя сменщица, говорила, что Вы никогда не приходите в магазин, когда меня там нет. И что не знаете имён других сотрудников. Я думал я для Вас...особенный.

Слова даются Конохе с трудом, он буквально выплёвывает из себя каждый звук, пропитанный обидой. Акааши не видит нужды как-то реагировать на это. Его работа — выследить и нейтрализовать потенциально опасных для человечества существ, даже если они примут облик ребёнка, его лучшего друга или любимой матушки. Когда охотник проникается симпатией и состраданием к существу, он автоматически проигрывает.

— И что теперь будет? Вы меня убьёте?

— Есть два пути, — Акааши убирает руки за спину, сцепив ладони. — умереть или дать согласие запечатать себя. Что ты выберешь?

— Разве быть запечатанным не равносильно смерти? — Коноха издаёт нервный смешок. — Это лишь иллюзия выбора.

— Тебе стоит быть благодарным за предоставленную возможность. Другие охотники, в отличии от меня, не церемонятся с демонами.

Тон его голоса меняется.

— Образ, который вы, кицунэ, показываете людям — всего лишь морок. Красивая обёртка. Не вижу смысла так отчаянно цепляться как за неё, так и за выдуманную историю жизни. Чего уж там, Коноха Акинори даже не твоё настоящее имя. Допустим, сейчас от тебя нет проблем. Но это не даёт никаких гарантий, что ты не встанешь костью поперёк горла в ближайшем будущем. Если есть желание поиграть в салочки с группой вооружённых до зубов и охочих до наград младших охотников, то можно устроить. Но я повторю вопрос ещё раз.

Акааши цепляет пальцами чужой подбородок, заставляя повернуть лицо.

— Что ты выберешь?

***

Они снова в машине. Коноха послушно сидит, всё также не выпуская из рук лямку сумки, будто это якорь, что связывает его с реальным миром.

Акааши протягивает ему мобильный.

— У тебя ведь есть какое-то жильё в городе? — Коноха кивает. — Запиши адрес. А также имена людей, с которыми ты чаще всего контактировал. И их адреса, если это возможно.

— Зачем Вам это?

— Для очищения. Чтобы в том месте, где ты жил, не осталось даже крохотного намёка на былое присутствие сверхъестественного существа. Людям же подправить память. Быстро и безболезненно. Готов?

— Да, вот.

Забирая телефон, Акааши касается чужой руки ладонью. Без перчаток.

— Твой кофе был чудесным, Коноха-кун.

Сегодня в коллекцию Акааши вошёл аккуратный деревянный веер.


	2. Летний фестиваль

Июль в Японии в этом году выдался особенно мучительным. Изматывающая, удушающая жара, от которой не спрятаться ни в тени парковых деревьев, ни в переходах метро, ни в многочисленных офисах и кафе. Кондиционеры и вентиляторы работают на износ, коммунальные счета населения вырастают до действительно пугающих цифр. Каждый день как в парилке.

Но в то же время июль-это лето, а лето-это время фестивалей. Девушки в красочных лёгких юкатах, лавки со всевозможными вкусностями, игры, фейерверки. Это время свиданий, повод взять за руку объект своих желаний, робкие поцелуи вдали от чужих глаз.

Для Акааши, как и для других охотников, любое время года-работа. Но он особенно сильно недолюбливает лето за то, что люди становятся беспечными, ослабляют защиту, легче поддаются на провокации демонов. А ещё за то, что его перчатки совсем не подходят к изысканной чёрной юкате, на полах которой белой вышивкой плещутся карпы. Кейджи как одинокий айсберг рассекает толпу, не задевая ни одного чужого выставленного локтя, не цепляясь за бесконечные вывески. Его цель дальше, в конце фестивальной улочки, откуда доносится заливистый детский смех.

На ступенях местного храма несколько ребятишек играют с незнакомцем в черно-красном хаори. Он показывает любопытной малышне фокусы с монетами, катает на спине, предсказывает будущее по маленьким ладошкам. Его движения слишком плавные и текучие. Такие могли бы быть у кота, и точно не могут быть у человека. Он замечает замершего в ожидании Акааши, как по волшебству в руках у каждого ребёнка появляются яблоки в карамели. Дети убегают, громко благодаря «братика». Последний похлопывает по бетонной ступени, приглашая Акааши присесть рядом.

— Чудесный вечер, не так ли? — мужчина довольно жмурится.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Конечно, знаю.

— И не боишься?

— А стоит?

Акааши чувствует себя уязвленным. Обычно демоны либо пытаются напасть, либо сбежать, иногда молят о пощаде, но этот нахал сидит как ни в чём не бывало. Потягивается, чешет спутанные чёрные волосы, ухмыляется, будто бы он тут охотник.

— Бакенэко?

— Неа. — зевает. — Хочешь маленькую подсказку? Смотри.

Акааши переводит взгляд на беспорядочное скопление фигурок манекинэко: большие, маленькие, золотые, чёрные, красные. Возле них то и дело кто-либо останавливается, сидит на корточках, прося о богатстве и удаче, и идет дальше по своим делам. Сухой старик неподалёку продаёт статуэтки шумным иностранцам.

— Ну же, пораскинь мозгами, господин охотник.

— Ты не можешь быть цукумогами. — Акааши хмурится. — Они не умеют оборачиваться человеком. А из подобной игрушки мог выйти только толстый кот, досаждающий местным пенсионерам.

— Людям пора привыкнуть, что иногда наши способности идут вразрез с вашими знаниями. Я действительно дух манекинэко. Меня зовут Куроо.

— У тебя проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения, раз представляешься настоящим именем?

Куроо смеётся.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что не уйду с этого фестиваля живым. Мне нечего терять. Но есть маленькая просьба к тебе, господин охотник. Выслушаешь мою историю?

Впервые за столько лет работы Акааши в замешательстве. Такие существа ему никогда не попадались. Цукумогами не питается энергией обращающихся с молитвой людей или детей. Не хулиганит и не настроен враждебно. Сложно представить, на что ему пришлось пойти, чтобы приобрести человеческий облик.

— Только в честь праздника. И быстро. У тебя времени до запуска фейерверков.

***

_У него не всегда было сознание. Он был всего лишь одной из храмовых статуй, ничем не выделявшийся на фоне других, кроме размеров и цвета. Летом его нещадно жгло солнце, весной и осенью поливали дожди, зимой засыпало снегом. И всем было наплевать на потрескавшуюся краску и покрывшиеся инеем каменные лапки._

_На Новый Год множество людей преклоняют колени перед ним, прося об удаче и благополучии. Останавливается очередная молодая пара, с ними двое детей. Мальчик помладше одной рукой крепко держится за куртку брата, а другой, в маленькой шерстяной варежке, аккуратно стряхивает с головы манекинэко снежную шапку. Глаза за стёклами очков смотрят на статую с жалостью. Перед тем как уйти, он ещё немного копошится и чем-то шуршит, затем довольно хмыкает и догоняет родителей._

_— Кей, милый, где твой шарф?_

_— Я оставил его котику. Ведь зима, он может замёрзнуть._

_— Он не настоящий, солнышко. Ты заболеешь. Давай вернёмся?_

_— Не переживай, мам, пусть возьмёт мой. — Вмешивается в разговор старший сын. - Кей у нас добрый, вот и поделился. Правду говорю?_

_— Да!_

_Летят дни, и приходит весна. Солнце греет всё сильнее, начинает цвести сакура, воздух пропитывается её ароматом. Люди всё так же ходят и просят, и молят, но теперь он узнает среди бесконечного потока лиц одно. И один голос._

_— Привет, котик!_

_На мальчике форма младшей школы, за спиной чёрным горбом возвышается рюкзак. Кей приходит к манекинэко каждые выходные, иногда с семьёй или другом, иногда один и рассказывает: как у него дела в школе и дома, как он стал выше всех в классе, как проведёт лето у бабушки на Окинаве, как ему нравятся динозавры и многое другое._

_— Братик сказал, что нужно выбрать тебе имя. Как насчёт Куроо? Это означает «чёрный хвост»._

_Куроо._

_Его имя._

_Самое настоящее._

_Проходит месяц, затем год, и вот Кей в средней школе, но всё продолжает навещать Куроо, навсегда застывшего у ступеней храма. Умом Кей понимает, что он уже не маленький, чтобы верить в оживающие статуи, духов и демонов, но ему кажется, что чёрная кошачья мордочка то и дело улыбается или подмигивает ему. Или говорит в ответ. Старается не замечать, что все его желания сбываются одно за другим, а волейбольная команда старшего брата выигрывает практически каждый матч. Как он и просил._

_— Спасибо, что приглядывал за мной. — Кей садится рядом со статуей, привалившись к ней боком. — Мы переезжаем. Наверное, я больше не смогу к тебе приходить._

_Он снимает очки, прислоняется лбом к облезшей краске и шепчет:_

_— Но я обещаю приехать на летний фестиваль._

***

— И ты всё не теряешь надежды встретить его?

Куроо иронично выгибает бровь.

— Ой, а ты что, прям слушал? Я уж думал, сидишь себе тихонько весь такой вежливый, а на самом деле перебираешь в голове коварные планы по моему умерщвлению.

— Если не прекратишь паясничать, то запас моего благодушия быстро иссякнет. Я не каждый день подрабатываю личным психологом у демонов.

— Батюшки светы, ты и острить умеешь?

Акааши смеряет его взглядом, который использует на своих не очень одарённых умом коллегах.

— Ладно, ладно. — Куроо поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — В течение последних пяти лет я на каждый фестиваль превращаюсь в человека, но удача всё никак не повернётся ко мне нужной стороной.

Внимание Акааши привлекает остановившийся возле статуэток парень. Высокий, но не тощий, а больше жилистый, с короткими светлыми волосами. Он вежливо здоровается со стариком-лавочником, но из-за шума толпы, возбужденной грядущим фейерверком, Акааши может разобрать их разговор лишь отрывками: «Вы не знаете….случилось...чёрным….» — «....дети….п...нцы разб…в пр..месяце».

— Эй. — Акааши прерывает чужой бесполезный трёп. — А где твоя статуя?

— Да какие-то малолетние вандалы решили устроить пикник возле нашего храма и немного...заигрались. Я же тебе рассказываю, что из-за того что не могу вернуться обратно, это лето для меня последняя возможность…

— Как, говоришь, зовут твоего человека?

— То есть ты всё же не слушал, да?

— Кода? Рю? Дзинта?

— Кей!

— Прошу прощения?

На полный праведного гнева вопль оглядывается парень, до этого дотошно выпрашивающий у деда подробности порчи манекинэко. Поправляет очки, праздничные огни бликуют на стеклах, пряча недовольный взгляд.

— Мы знакомы?

Пауза затянулась. Акааши оглядывается на замершего Куроо и берет ситуацию в свои руки.

— Мой друг обознался. — Вежливая улыбка. — Простите за беспокойство. Хорошего вечера.

Кей отвечает той же улыбкой, но за ней кроется презрение, а не вежливость. Он возвращается к торговцу, кланяется ему и покидает площадку перед храмом.

— Не знаю, как ты собирался со мной разобраться, но сделай это. — Куроо произносит фразу на одном дыхании, следя за светлой макушкой, медленно растворяющейся в толпе.

— Это он?

— Сейчас.

— Не хочешь догнать его и поговорить? Другого шанса не будет.

— Быстрее!

— Не будешь жалеть?

— Давай же, чёртов охотник! — Он хватает Акааши за ворот юкаты.

Акааши стягивает перчатку и легко касается чужой ладони.

***

— Молодой человек.

Кея догоняет один из тех подозрительных чудаков, прятавшихся в тени храма. Он может поклясться, что раньше не видел никого из них, но черноволосый мужчина с кошмаром вместо прически и невозможно глупым выражением лица почему-то показался ему таким...родным?

— Не хотите приобрести зонт?


	3. Табачная лавка

Дорога до места заняла восемь часов. Маленький поселок в префектуре Акита с населением, едва дотягивающим до десяти тысяч человек, отделяла от Токио магистраль, и к концу дня Акааши казалось, что он попал во временную петлю и обречен вечно всматриваться в зеркало заднего вида и считать повороты. На пассажирском сидении лежала папка, любезно предоставленная искателем, с подшитыми фотографиями спутников и короткими записками на ярко-розовых стикерах. Они раздражали Акааши. Почерк у искателя был крупный, не помещался на мелких бумажках, буквы налезали одна на другую, и разобрать, что именно написано, не представляло возможности.

Посёлок был в разгаре фестиваля. Окуриби считался кульминацией Обона - трехдневного праздника поминовения усопших, когда души возвращаются в мир живых и посещают родных. По реке медленно спускались бумажные фонарики, по традиции указывающие душам путь обратно. Для каждого японца этот праздник был важным, люди серьёзно относились к памяти предков, и Акааши хотелось соответствовать образу достойного гражданина. Он встретился с родителями, чтобы вместе посетить могилу деда и пообедать, но всё же на дело от Бюро сорвался с радостью, лишь бы не возвращаться в свою маленькую квартиру.

Обон — это время, когда истончается граница между миром живых и миром духов. В эту пору Акааши старался не приближаться к своей «коллекции», ему казалось, что он чувствует исходящую от предметов тоску. Обиду. Ненависть. Жалость. Тысячи эмоций, прорезавшихся сквозь завесу его силы.

Припарковавшись, Акааши устало облокотился на руль. Выходить из машины не было ни сил, ни желания, дорога сильно вымотала его, ныли мышцы спины и шеи. Он прикрыл глаза в надежде хотя бы на маленькую передышку, но в окно настойчиво постучали. Акааши нехотя повернул голову: мужчина (Приложение к делу №3. Матсуока Тадао, сорок семь лет, очевидец.) постучал ещё раз. Натянув дежурную вежливую улыбку, Акааши пустил его в машину.

— Добрый вечер, Матсуока-сан.

— Наконец-то добрались. — Вместо приветствия проворчал тот. — Фестиваль только начался, но, если будете топтаться на месте, упустите...это.

Матсуока сел за руль и повёл машину через посёлок. Скромные домики и магазины быстро сменились полями, края которых было трудно разглядеть из-за сгустившихся сумерек. Немногочисленные жители провожали незнакомую машину со столичными номерами любопытными взглядами.

— Я вернулся в Годзёме на Обон, навестить семью. — вновь заговорил Матсуока. - Мать всю жизнь была заядлой курильщицей, и на праздники мы привозим ей зажигалки, дорогие сигары, и прочую ерунду. Вчера дома я увидел табако-бон, сестра принесла. Сказала, что купила его в лавке, но в нашем поселке такими наборами не торгуют.

— Я видел Ваши показания, можете не повторяться. — прервал его Акааши. — Ваша сестра сказала, что лавка находится в лесу, в котором местная молодёжь устраивает испытание на храбрость.

— Послушайте, - настаивал на своём Матсуока. — я родился и вырос в этом посёлке, и лес этот знаю как свои пять пальцев. Нет там никакой лавки, и никогда не было. Во всяком случае, я был в этом уверен...до сегодняшнего дня.

За окном мелькнули старые обшарпанные тории. Иероглифы на гакудзука были беспощадно стёрты временем, оставив святилище безымянным. Акааши попросил остановиться и, игнорируя причитания Матсуоки о том, что дальше по дороге есть более удобный и безопасный вход, забрался на пригорок. Осторожно провел ладонью по одному из столбов, дерево отозвалось короткой пульсацией. В лесу точно что-то было.

— Вернитесь за мной, когда рассветет, — бросил он и, склонив голову, прошёл через врата.

***

Пятно света от фонаря слишком поздно выловило притаившийся в траве камень, и Акааши, споткнувшись, сердито откинул его носком ботинка. Настроение было прескверное. Последний месяц он только и занимался тем, что разбирался с городскими легендами, большая часть которых оказывалась пьяными галлюцинациями полуночных гуляк. В Бюро его всё больше сторонились другие охотники: у Кейджи был скудный боевой опыт, он никогда не работал за границей, и даже самые дружелюбные из коллег слушали его рассказы об очередном деле, снисходительно улыбаясь. Акааши был лучшим во всём, что касалось японской мифологии, но это никому не было нужно. Погружаясь в тёмный незнакомый лес, он уже не был уверен, нужно ли это ему самому.

В конечном счете, занятый своими мыслями, он вышел к туристической тропе, напугав своим появлением пару подростков. Они крепче вцепились друг в друга и ускорили шаг, перешептываясь: чужак, одиноко разгуливающий поздним вечером по лесу, показался им страшнее любого призрака. И Акааши не мог винить их за это.

Тропа уходила всё дальше, со временем воздух стал ощутимо холоднее, каждый выдох сопровождался облаком пара, у ног стелился туман. Звуки будто бы пропали, не было слышно ни ночных насекомых, ни шелеста листвы, ни собственных шагов. Словно кто-то невидимый нажал на пульте кнопку «mute», оставив Акааши только стук сердца, казавшийся оглушительным в абсолютной тишине. Фонарь начал подводить, выключаясь и погружая Акааши в вязкую непроглядную тьму, приходилось останавливаться и долго стучать им по ладони.

После очередной вынужденной паузы, Акааши понял, что он на тропе не один.

Навстречу ему шла женщина в яркой праздничной юкате. Её не смущали холод и отсутствие звуков вокруг, она приближалась, прижимая к груди маленький свёрток. Заметив Акааши, она приветливо улыбнулась.

— Направляетесь в лавку? Дайшо-сама сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, возможно, сможете выбить себе скидку.

Акааши молча поклонился в ответ. Женщина прошла мимо, и он, игнорируя всё, что вбивали в него на курсах младших охотников, обернулся.

На тропе никого не было.

По спине пробежали мурашки, пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжали фонарь. Не каждый в Бюро мог похвастаться тем, что ему удалось попасть в _«иной»_ мир, да и, если быть откровенным, в него особо никто не верил. Но Акааши привык полагаться на свои ощущения, интуицию и знания, он видел - лес вокруг _другой_. И никто не знал, захочет ли он отпустить его обратно.

Из темноты раздался шелест закрывающихся сёдзи, и он был пугающе громким для привыкшего к безмолвию Акааши. Он медленно обернулся на звук, моргнул, и в ту же секунду оказался перед лавкой. В сёдзи вместо традиционной бумаги было матовое стекло, не позволяющее разглядеть, что внутри, но пропускающее через себя теплый свет. Крыша заросла мхом и в некоторых местах папоротником. Над входом аккуратная вывеска - черный табачный лист.

Вдох

_«Вчера дома я увидел табако-бон, сестра принесла. Сказала, что купила его в лавке, но в нашем поселке такими наборами не торгуют.»_

_«Направляетесь в лавку? Дайшо-сама сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, возможно, сможете выбить себе скидку.»_

Медленный выдох.

Акааши уверенно взялся за ручку двери, она легко отъехала в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. В носу защипало от дыма. За прилавком, держа в тонких бледных пальцах кисеру, сидел мужчина. Левый глаз был прикрыт волосами, правый — желтый с вертикальным зрачком — смотрел в упор на Акааши. Хозяин лавки сделал очередную затяжку и выдохнул дым в его сторону.

— Добро пожаловать, господин охотник.

У Акааши неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Существа стали чаще узнавать в нём охотника, и с каждым разом это всё меньше казалось случайностью. После дела на фестивале фейерверков Некомата долго песочил его у себя в кабинете: «Они не люди, Кейджи, не надо вести с ними задушевные беседы. Просто делай свою работу.» С мелкими ёкаями, живущими на чистых инстинктах, проблем не было, но с теми, в ком был хоть намёк на сознание и подобие человечности, работать было невероятно трудно.

— Не стоит так нервничать, Кейджи-кун, и удивляться, что мне про тебя известно. Среди тех, кого вы не относите к примитивным духам и демонам, стал ходить слух про загадочного охотника, что предпочитает работать безоружным. Любопытство не давало мне покоя, вот и решил посмотреть на тебя.

Дверь, повинуясь немому приказу, закрылась, тем самым отрезав Акааши путь к отступлению. Способность сохранять невозмутимость в любой ситуации была его сильной стороной, но именно в этот момент от неё не было толку. Понимание того, что Бюро обвели вокруг пальца как детей малых, наводило на мысль, что перед ним не второсортный демон, а что-то древнее. На лбу выступила испарина. Он не знал, как поступить, не был уверен, что его силы хватит, чтобы запечатать кого-то настолько сильного. Дым вокруг стал плотней, он проникал внутрь, щекотал ноздри резкими незнакомыми запахами, от которых подкашивались ноги и путались мысли.

— Что ты такое? — с трудом прохрипел Акааши.

— Где твои манеры, Кейджи-кун? Разве ты не должен хотя бы из вежливости поинтересоваться, как меня зовут? — Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил. — Можешь называть меня Дайшо-сама, грубиян.

Под прилавком зашевелилось что-то крупное, но Акааши не мог сосредоточиться и разглядеть, что именно. Имя этого существа ему тоже не было нужно, хотелось вырваться из лавки, глотнуть свежего ночного воздуха. Дайшо же, которому полуобморочное состояние гостя не приносило никакого удовольствия, недовольно выбил из своей кисеру использованный табак, но за новым не потянулся, и дым в комнате стал реже, хоть и не рассеялся до конца.

— Слышал о Нюйве?

Мозг, схватившийся за крошечную долю кислорода, как утопающий - за спасательный круг, медленно восстанавливался, дав Акааши шанс воспользоваться теми знаниями, которыми он так гордился. Нюйва была одной из великих богинь китайского пантеона, прародительницей человечества. Временами китайская и японская мифология пересекались, описывая одних и тех же существ, взять того же Хакутаку или Байцзэ, как его называли в Китае. Нюйву и её мужа Фуси часто изображали с переплетенными змеиными хвостами, ведь у богини были человеческие торс и голова, а остальное тело — змеиное. Но все существующие источники о ней были неполными, и можно было предположить, что кроме людей Нюйва произвела на свет что-то ещё, но…

«Бред,» — осадил он себя.

— Почему же бред. — протянул Дайшо, хотя Акааши мог поклясться, что не произносил вслух ни слова. — Мысли шире. Да, Нюйва создала вас, но кто сказал, что она этим ограничилась и не дала начало нам.

Шорох за прилавком повторился, и тело Дайшо странно качнулось вверх-вниз, будто он сидел в лодке, которую неожиданно подняло волной. Показалось широкое, вытянутое тело с зеленовато-желтым животом. Дайшо повернулся вокруг своей оси, хвастаясь окрасом: черновато-зеленым с поперечными желтыми линиями-кольцами. Оказалось, всё это время он сидел, удобно свернув тело наподобие кресла. Наги считались символом мудрости и чуть ли не младшими божествами, но не встречались на территории Японии.

— У тебя сейчас голова взорвется. — усмехнулся Дайшо. — Расслабься. Потусторонний мир, где ты имеешь честь находиться, един для всех. Устроил бы экскурсию, но, боюсь, для некоторых обитателей ты можешь показаться слишком аппетитным.

Беседа затянулась, а Акааши всё так же стоял у входа, будто ноги приклеились к каменному полу. Дело ведь было нехитрое, всего лишь быстро рвануть вперед и коснуться. Внимательно следя за Дайшо, он медленно снял перчатки. Обычно существа не чувствовали угрозы в его жестах, а скрывать намерение запечатать он научился спустя пару неудачных дел. К сожалению, в этих же делах фигурировали и смерти младших охотников.

— Скучный ты, Кейджи-кун. — разочарованно выдохнул Дайшо. — Возьми.

Он достал из рукава небольшой по размеру мешочек и бросил под ноги Акааши.

— Мои старые чешуи. Отдай своим хозяевам как доказательство, что разобрался со мной. Или себе оставь, амулет какой сделаешь. А теперь уходи, твоё присутствие отпугивает других посетителей.

— Я не могу.

— Что, прости? — Дайшо сердито прищурился.

— Я не могу. — тупо повторил Акааши. — Не могу уйти. Я должен выполнить свою работу. Запечатать тебя.

Громкий издевательский смех Дайшо, наверное, было слышно во всём лесу обоих миров. Забывшись, он откинул волосы с лица, и чёлка перестала прятать левый глаз, в котором вместо зрачка было крупное бельмо.

— Поражаюсь твоей наглости. Да, я тебя сюда заманил, но я же и отпустил. А мог бы, — смех оборвался так же резко, как и начался. — водить самыми крутыми и опасными тропами, так что будь благодарен и вали отсюда.

Акааши не сдвинулся с места.

— Убирайся. — угрожающе зашипел Дайшо. — Я тебе ничего не сделал. Как и многие другие. Вижу, как ты предпочитаешь охотиться: выбираешь себе в жертву слабых безобидных демонов, которые и постоять за себя толком не могут. Неужели правда думаешь, что кто-либо из них мог в будущем представлять опасность? Тот молодой лисёнок, например? Не дрогнуло ничего внутри?

Первое, чему учили в Бюро — хороших существ не бывает. Они злые, коварные, думают только о себе и своей выгоде, если умеют думать, и о безопасности себя и своего потомства, если не умеют. Одни играют с чувствами людей, питаются их энергией, выжимая досуха, другие предпочитают плоть и горячую кровь. Они могут выглядеть как люди или пытаться походить на них, могут быть уродливыми, кошмарными или, наоборот, невероятно красивыми, могут скрывать себя. Но они всегда опасны. Были и будут.

_У Конохи мягкие волосы, аккуратные ногти и от него всегда пахнет корицей. Акааши больше никогда не приходил в ту кофейню._

— Послушай, мальчик. Любая сила — это проклятие, и твоя не исключение. Можешь сколько угодно успокаивать себя, что это на благо человечества, но от правды не скроешься: ты всего лишь пешка. Хозяевам нужна сила, а не ты сам, поэтому и поводок такой короткий. В места, куда им стыдно посылать охотников с опытом, _ценные ресурсы_ , они отправляют тебя. Ты когда-нибудь покидал пределы страны? Нет. Читают ли они внимательно твои отчеты? Нет. Знают ли, что с каждым новым _законченным_ делом, ты испытываешь всё больше отвращения к себе? Возвращаешься в тихую квартиру, где твои единственные собеседники - отголоски безжалостно запечатанных _личностей_. Глотаешь таблетки, плачешь и страдаешь от всепоглощающего одиночества. У тебя и друзей-то нет, с которыми можно было бы поделиться болью и страхами. Когда ты вообще последний раз разговаривал с кем-то, чтобы тебя не тошнило от чужого лицемерия?

_У Куроо есть время до запуска фейерверков, история о чистой любви и очаровательная улыбка._

— Хватит!

Амулет от чтения мыслей, который Акааши всегда носил с собой на всякий случай, нагрелся до такой степени, будто в карман куртки залили раскаленное железо. Против нага он оказался бесполезной безделушкой, и всё то, что Акааши долго носил в себе, копил без возможности озвучить вслух, было раскрыто перед Дайшо, будто он держал чужое сердце в ладонях. Видел все слабости и бил именно туда, в самое больное место.

Взвинченный Акааши не заметил, как Дайшо обогнул прилавок и навис над ним, ткнув в грудь когтистым пальцем.

— Чувствую, как ты злишься, потому что я прав. Раз ненавидишь эту работу, зачем продолжаешь упрямиться? Мы могли обойтись и без выворачивания твоих секретов наизнанку. Если не хочешь до конца дней гнить под чужими взглядами и грызть ногти от осознания собственной бесполезности, признай, что тебе не место среди охотников. Забудь о _нас_ и живи в удовольствие, трус.

— Сказал же, хватит!

Акааши отмер и с силой оттолкнул руку Дайшо. Тот в гневе набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы плюнуть напоследок чем-то особенно неприятным, но упал на пол ворохом одежды, в складках которой блестела нефритовым боком змея-нэцкэ. Закружилась голова, Акааши тяжело опустился на колени, в носу стало горячо и мокро. Он вытер лицо, размазывая по пальцам густую темную кровь. Никогда печать не требовала столько сил. В глазах потемнело, и Акааши потерял сознание.

***

Первым, что он увидел, придя в себя, было перепуганное лицо Матсуоки, который, как и было велено, вернулся к тории утром. Не дождавшись охотника на обочине дороги, он прошел немного глубже лес — Акааши спал в траве недалеко от тропы, крепко сжимая в кулаке нэцке. Рядом лежала старая змеиная кожа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Окуриби-название фестиваля можно перевести как “провожающий огонь”.  
> Табако-бон-набор для курения. В него входят: поднос-корзинка с ручкой, ёмкость для горячих углей, пепельница и ёмкость для табака.  
> Гакудзука-маленькая вертикальная стойка торий, на которой обычно написано название святилища.  
> Сёдзи-традиционные японские раздвижные двери.  
> Кисеру-традиционная японская трубка для курения табака.  
> Хакутаку (яп.) или Байцзэ (кит.)-фантастическое существо в китайском и японском мифологическом пантеоне.  
> Нэцкэ-миниатюрная скульптура, произведение японского декоративно-прикладного искусства, представляющее собой небольшой резной брелок.


	4. Горная вершина

В кабинете Некоматы всегда стоял полумрак. Свет с трудом пробивался через плотные жалюзи. Массивный деревянный стол посередине комнаты, в углу-скромный диван и пара кресел, а по периметру, на стенах: карты, старые фотографии, газетные вырезки, портреты первых охотников Бюро. Сам Некомата, с морщинистым улыбчивым лицом и, в то же время, холодным цепким взглядом, в традиционном кимоно с белым нагадзюбан, казался крошечным в кожаном кресле. В Бюро старались не обманываться его внешностью доброго соседского дедушки: под кимоно у Некоматы всё тело было в шрамах, а на руках не хватало нескольких пальцев.

— Не хотелось бы отправлять на это задание _тебя_ , Кейджи, — устало выдохнул Некомата. - но выбора нет.

Акааши прикусил щёку изнутри. После инцидента в Годзёме прошла пара месяцев, и всё это время к нему относились подозрительно трепетно. Водили к психологу и местному эксперту по мистическим гадостям, даже дали небольшой отпуск. Силой притащили на корпоративную вечеринку, с которых ему всегда удавалось незаметно уйти ещё до начала. Делали всё, чтобы он почувствовал себя _нужным_.

— Я полностью восстановился, Некомата-сан.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Итак, гора Дзао, префектура Тохоку. Сейчас туристический сезон, и очень некстати в лесу объявились тими. Сбивают с пути, заводят поглубже и убивают тех, кто предпочитает канатной дороге пеший подъем. Твоя задача разобраться с ними. Не запечатать, просто убить. Как закончишь, позвонишь в Бюро. Приедут наши ребята, зачистят место.

Некомата поймал бегающий по комнате взгляд Акааши.

— Давай без выкрутасов, Кейджи. Приезжаешь. Выполняешь задание. Возвращаешься в Токио, — отчеканил он. — И чтобы никаких посиделок с тварями за вечерним чаем. Эта твоя...особенность начинает действовать мне на нервы.

Акааши сцепил руки за спиной, как делал всегда, когда хотел скрыть волнение. Некомата пристально наблюдал за ним, за его жестами и мимикой, стараясь высмотреть в них возможность отозвать Акааши и поручить задание кому-то более подходящему. Тот вежливо поклонился, пряча лицо.

— Слушаюсь, Некомата-сан.

***

Яркие осенние краски смазались в сплошную разноцветную ленту. Опавшая листва скользила под ногами, раненая рука висела плетью. Акааши повело в сторону, но опоры рядом не оказалось, и он упал, отбивая об землю здоровый бок. Тяжело перекатился на спину, стараясь не беспокоить рану и издавать поменьше звуков. Он был лёгкой добычей: по следам его крови могло прийти любое существо, мало ли что ещё водилось на этой горе. Акааши быстро разобрался с парой тими, догрызающих очередного неудачного туриста, но сам стал жертвой третьего, прибежавшего на шум и запах крови. Несмотря на то, что лица у тими были человеческими, тварь вцепилась в предплечье вполне крупными мощными клыками. Акааши всадил ей нож в основание шеи и с трудом освободил руку из челюстей, разрывая рукав тонкой осенней куртки.

Начался дождь. Из зажатого в ладони телефона тараторил Ямагучи-новенький младший охотник. Стоило Акааши процедить короткое «Меня ранили», тот заболтал без умолку, пытаясь одновременно успокоить и отследить телефон по геолокации. От бесконечного потока слов начинала болеть голова. Холодные капли били по лицу, стекали в уши и за воротник куртки, ресницы слиплись от воды. Дождь скроет его запах, но надолго ли? Когда-нибудь он закончится, но если к этому времени Акааши умрёт от переохлаждения или, что хуже, заражения крови.

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался он и рассмеялся. Кому расскажи, никто не поверит, что _Акааши_ , во-первых, кого-то убил, а во-вторых, мокрый и грязный растянулся на земле, гадая, что придёт раньше: его смерть или поисковой отряд Бюро.

Усталость и рана давали о себе знать. Ноги потяжелели, не было сил встать и продолжить спуск. Хотелось спать, и Акааши пообещал себе, что закроет глаза всего на пару минут, но был обманут собственными ощущениями и провалился в сон.

***

Пахло нагретым деревом. Под спиной неприятно кололось, щекотало шею, вынуждая Акааши проснуться. Взгляд упирался в невысокий потолок, в углах крупных балок пряталась паутина. Через щели в досках пробивалось солнце, и пыль вилась в его лучах, перехватывая внимание, гипнотизируя. Акааши осторожно повернул голову, осматриваясь: он лежал на подстилке из соломы в старом деревянном доме. В нём была всего одна комната, очаг с тлеющими углями отделял от лежанки невысокий порог. Окна были закрыты ставнями, а у единственного выхода привалившись к двери, сидел мужчина в одежде горных отшельников ямабуси. Лицо было скрыто маской с огромным вытянутым носом, большими глазами и крупными, грозно нахмуренными бровями. Рядом лежал посох, а за спиной темнело очертание плаща.

В комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая треском углей и шумом деревьев за пределами дома.

«Меня подобрал какой-то местный монах,» — успокаивал себя Акааши.

Он всё ещё крепко сжимал в руке телефон.

«Сейчас поблагодарю его за спасение и свяжусь с Бюро».

Опираясь на здоровую руку, он попытался сесть, но от такой резвости закружилась голова, к горлу подступила тошнота, и Акааши рухнул обратно на подстилку, поднимая солому в воздух.

— Ты пришёл в себя!

Мужчина подорвался с места и за пару прыжков добрался до Акааши, навис тенью. Плащ оказался широкими крыльями, бурыми в мелкую крапинку. Они подрагивали, выдавая возбуждение.

«Некомате-сану это не понравится», — уныло подумал Акааши.

— Лежи. — Ему с силой надавили на грудь. — Я перевязал рану и дал немного наших лекарств, но от них тебя будет мутить.

Из-за маски голос звучал глухо и неразборчиво, мужчина засуетился, не зная, куда пристроить посох, но разобравшись с ним, наконец показал лицо. У него были крупные золотистые глаза, широкие брови вразлет и странного цвета волосы. Будто седые или даже серебряные, но с то и дело выглядывающими чёрными прядями. Они падали на лоб, доставая кончиками до носа, щекоча, и мужчина недовольно зачесал их назад.

— Ну, ты, конечно, бедовый парень, Акаши. Лечу я, значит, разбираться с тими и вижу, ты лежишь…

— Акааши.

— Что?

— Правильно будет Акааши, - слабо возразил Кейджи. — Как Вы узнали моё имя?

— А, так когда нашёл тебя, из этой штуки в твоей руке кто-то без остановки кричал «Акааши-сан».

— Наверное, это был Ямагучи-кун, — пробормотал Акааши. — Неважно. Спасибо большое, что спасли меня...Как к Вам обратиться?

— Придумай сам. Несколько удивленный Акааши помолчал, перебирая варианты, и предложил:

— Как насчёт...Бокуто…-сан? Думаю, Вам подходит.

— Бокуто. Хм, Бокуто. Бо-ку-то, — нараспев произнёс он и широко улыбнулся. — Мне нравится! Спасибо, Акааши!

Бокуто ещё немного поёрзал, счастливо повторяя своё имя. Он был как большой довольный ребёнок, однако на вид ему было не меньше тридцати. Глупо и непрофессионально было со стороны Акааши пытаться определить на глаз возраст тенгу. Они, как и многие другие существа, могли обращаться и в стариков, и в юношей или детей.

— У Вас до этого момента не было имени? — осторожно спросил Акааши.

Веселье Бокуто разом закончилось, будто переключатель щёлкнул, он напряженно усмехнулся, сведя брови к переносице.

— Как видишь, я несколько отличаюсь от своих сородичей. Поэтому живу на этой горе один. Я так давно ни с кем не разговаривал, что уже забыл, как меня раньше звали. Но благодаря тебе, Акааши, всё изменилось. Спасибо.

Он снова улыбнулся, и от этого у Акааши внутри стало тепло-тепло, как когда весь продрогший возвращаешься домой, кутаешься в плед и делаешь первый глоток крепкого горячего чая.

— Этот Ямагучи, он твой друг? — Бокуто подполз поближе, скрестил ноги, одновременно прижимаясь тёплым бедром и больно давя тяжёлыми гэта.

— Нет, мы... — Акааши запнулся. — Мы работаем вместе.

Глаза Бокуто загорелись неподдельным детским интересом, отчего у Акааши перехватило дыхание и защипало в глазах. Он был готов расплакаться от чужой искренности, пускай это был не человек, а одинокий тенгу-изгой.

— Расскажи!

И Акааши рассказал. Про систему работы Токийского Бюро, про то, что ему не дали другого выбора, кроме как идти в охотники. Про силу, которая висела у него на шее мёртвым грузом. Бокуто был шумным и непостоянным, он то вскакивал, яростно размахивая крыльями, то концентрировал всё своё внимание на Акааши, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу. Чернота, долго копившаяся внутри, потихоньку рассеивалась.

— Получается, ты запечатываешь любого, кто попадается на пути?

— Мне не дают настолько прямых указаний, но если кто-то кажется подозрительным, то исход для него всегда один.

— И для меня?

Акааши промолчал.

— Я не могу этого допустить. — Бокуто поднял лицо к потолку, но Акааши был уверен, что вместо него он видел небо, бегущие облака и скрытый под ними лес. — Я хранитель и защитник горы и не могу покинуть её. У меня есть обязанности, которые я должен выполнять.

— Бокуто-сан, я...

— Ты мне нравишься, но я не могу позволить тебе сделать это. Прости.

Не в силах подобрать слова Акааши отвернулся. Было обидно и стыдно, будто его, как маленького ребёнка, уличили в каком-то проступке и отругали. Но в голосе Бокуто не было осуждения, он говорил прямо и по факту. Открытый и честный, ослепительный, как солнце в зените, Акааши разомлел под этим теплом, но был поставлен на место. У него тоже были обязанности, которые он должен выполнять.

— У тебя красивые руки, — прервал молчание Бокуто. — Ну-ка, дай сюда.

Бесцеремонно схватив Акааши за здоровую руку, он начал постепенно, палец за пальцем, стягивать перчатку.

— Погодите, не надо!

— Всё будет хорошо. Не бойся.

— Не снимайте!

— Акааши, — Бокуто улыбался. — Ничего не случится, ведь ты не хочешь использовать свою силу против меня, я уверен.

Его ладонь была сухой и шершавой от мозолей, шире, чем у Акааши. Бокуто осторожно сцепил их пальцы в замок.

— Жизнь человека коротка. Проживи её так, как хочешь сам.

— Это будет трудно. — слабо усмехнулся Акааши.

— Трудно. Но не невозможно. В

друг он подскочил, прислушиваясь к чему-то, доступному только ему, схватился за посох. Металлические кольца звонко ударились друг о друга. Обеспокоенный суетой Акааши вновь попытался сесть, борясь с тошнотой.

— Что случилось?

— На горе люди, и много. Ищут тебя. — Бокуто надел маску и аккуратно взял Акааши на руки. — Мой дом стоит на самой вершине, я спущу тебя обратно в лес, но дальше придётся самому.

***

Быстро темнело, и разобрать дорогу было всё трудней. Срывая перевязку, отдирая её от раны вместе с запекшейся кровью, Акааши пробирался через заросли. Как и говорил Бокуто, от лекарств тенгу его мутило: заплетались ноги, ломило затылок, а перед глазами плыли разноцветные пятна, словно разлитый в луже бензин. Ветки кустарников больно хлестали по рукам, колючками цеплялись за одежду, но он упорно продолжал бежать, задыхаясь, падая.

Спуск казался бесконечным, но с опушки, к которой он стремительно приближался, послышались голоса и шум моторов. Акааши затормозил, врезавшись в дерево, и люди затихли, настороженные внезапным шумом.

— Кто там? Покажись, немедленно!

Он вышел, прикрывая рукой глаза от слепящих фонарей и автомобильных фар. Грязный, весь в царапинах и с застрявшими в волосах листьями.

— Акааши-сан!

В толпе мелькали знакомые лица: широкоплечий Ушиджима, низкорослый и чрезвычайно серьёзный Яку, бледный перепуганный Ямагучи. Он в порыве чувств обнял Акааши, передавая ему свою дрожь, его голос срывался:

— Вы живы, слава богу, Акааши-сан, мы Вас три дня искали.

— Как... три дня? - он не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Аккун, — подошёл Тендо и положил руку на плечо. — Где ты был всё это время? И где твои перчатки?

— Я… — Акааши затрясло. — Я ничего не помню.

— Точно?

— Я не знаю. — он беспомощно огляделся, ища поддержки.

— Угомонись, Тендо. В машину его, — скомандовал Яку. — И позвоните Некомате. Разберемся в Бюро.

Акааши бережно закутали в безразмерную куртку Ушиджимы и усадили на заднее сидение. Машина плавно тронулась с места, им предстоял долгий путь до Токио.

— Тендо-сан? — позвал Ямагучи. — Что-то не так? Садитесь, все уже уезжают.

— Знаешь, Гуччи-кун, — Тендо продолжал всматриваться в тьму леса, стоя на краю опушки. — что говорят, когда находят потерявшегося в горах человека, а он не может ничего вспомнить?

Он обернулся, довольно щурясь.

— Что его утащил тенгу.

Насвистывая под нос одну из своих незамысловатых песен, Тендо сел за руль и всю дорогу с его лица не сходила хищная ухмылка. Его интуиция среди охотников не подвергалась сомнению, и он был готов поклясться, что Акааши недоговаривал и ещё преподнесёт Бюро сюрприз. Но какой?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нагадзюбан–нижнее кимоно. Как правило, оно короче, чем верхнее кимоно, и носится в качестве нижнего белья.  
> Тими–общий термин для чудовищ, которые живут в горах и других природных объектах. У них человекоподобные лица и звериные тела. Они обманывают людей, странствующих в горах, и заставляют сбиться с дороги. Заведя таким образом свою жертву подальше, тими часто нападают на нее и убивают.


	5. Квартира

— Вы правда думаете, что он уехал?

Ямагучи нервно топтался на лестничной клетке, пока Тендо с ловкостью потомственного домушника вскрывал дверь в квартиру Акааши.

— Прошёл месяц с момента выписки Аккуна из больницы, а от него ни слуху ни духу. — проворчал Тендо. — Тут явно что-то нечисто. Что тебе подсказывает охотничье чутье, Гуччи-кун?

— Что соседка вызовет полицию, а потом Яку-сан откусит нам головы, если Вы не поторопитесь.

Тендо довольно засмеялся. Младшие охотники мысленно похоронили Ямагучи, когда тот попал к Тендо на распределении. Да и сам он первое время шарахался от чужих выходок и манеры поведения, когда вместо задания они отправлялись в кондитерскую или онсен, где Ямагучи был весь на нервах, а Тендо только жмурился, повторяя, что всё идёт по плану. Он был себе на уме, непредсказуемый, любил поспорить с искателями и давал всем дурацкие прозвища, но как охотник был незаменим, и с каждым успешно закрытым делом Ямагучи всё больше проникался к нему уважением.

Замок сдался, послушно щёлкнув, Тендо толкнул дверь и шутливо поклонился, изображая дворецкого. Не дожидаясь реакции Ямагучи, он первым скользнул внутрь, по-хозяйски включил свет в прихожей, скинул обувь. Оглядываясь, Ямагучи последовал за ним, тихо закрыл дверь, аккуратно поставил свои ботинки рядом со старыми кедами Тендо. У него была любимая история, как он десять лет назад с боем получил их на распродаже, и теперь носил, не снимая. Ямагучи предполагал, что спал он в них же.

Квартира Акааши была просторной и светлой. Из больших окон открывался шикарный вид на неугомонный Токио, машины и люди с высоты казались крохотными фигурками. Кухонный гарнитур из тёмного дерева, плотные чёрные шторы. На диван в гостиной наброшено яркое узорчатое покрывало, явно чей-то сувенир. Единственное, что беспокоило Ямагучи, это полное отсутствие зеркал. Ни в прихожей, ни в ванной, куда он успел мельком заглянуть. И мог поклясться, что в спальне, где деловито шуршал Тендо, их тоже не было.

— Совсем не похожа на твою каморку в общежитии, да, Гуччи-кун? — подколол его Тендо.

— На жалованье охотника такую не купить и не снять.

— Какой ты у меня догадливый. — Тендо обогнул Ямагучи и присел на корточки у журнального столика. — В Бюро не любят об этом говорить, но у многих наших ребят, кто не гоняет тварей по оврагам каждый день, есть дополнительный заработок. Например, те, кто отвечает за международные отношения, ведут онлайн-уроки иностранных языков. Аккун читал лекции по мифологии в универах, а у меня свой кулинарный канал на YouTube.

— Вы сейчас серьёзно?

— Конечно, когда я тебя обманывал?

— Из-за Вас я месяц называл Ушиджиму-сана Ушивакой, потому что Вы сказали, что его так зовут. Не хотите об этом поговорить?

— Пригрел змею на груди. — шутливо проворчал Тендо, поднимаясь. — Осмотрись здесь ещё раз, а я пока кабинет проверю. Как закончишь, присоединяйся.

— Что там?

— Увидишь. — кисло отозвался Тендо.

Кухню от гостиной отделяла небольшая барная стойка. Ямагучи аккуратно провёл по ней кончиками пальцев, собирая пыль, и наткнулся на липкое пятно, обвел его по окружности. Губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Оказывается, и у Акааши были разводы от кофе на столе. И разношенные домашние тапочки. Скомканное полотенце на стуле, фантики от конфет на подоконнике, маленькие записки по всей квартире.

В глазах других он был идеальным, но, в первую очередь, он был человеком. Со своими проблемами и слабостями.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Ямагучи устало сполз по стене. Он обыскал все шкафчики и полки, заглянул во все углы (даже под ванную!), и нигде не было ни намека на то, куда мог пропасть Акааши. Он исчез, будто испарился, не оставив после себя следов.

— Интересно, а Акааши-сан может запечатать самого себя? — выдохнул Ямагучи в пустоту и опустился ниже, ложась на спину.

По потолку плясали солнечные зайчики. Говорить с самим собой стало входить в привычку. Он перевернулся на живот и зацепился взглядом за край бумажной рекламы, спрятанной за диваном, аккуратно вытащил её. Заголовок гласил: «Посетите знаменитое озеро пяти цветов на горе Дзао».

— Да чтоб меня. — чертыхнулся Ямагучи и, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, рванул в кабинет.

Дверь поддалась легко, без единого скрипа пустила его внутрь. У Ямагучи перехватило дыхание. Комната больше напоминала диковинную выставку: всё её пространство, кроме письменного стола у высокого окна, занимали разного рода полки, стеллажи и витрины, где на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга стояли они. Вещи, которые Акааши приносил домой после каждого задания, с бирками и порядковыми номерами. Сотни или возможно тысячи запечатанных существ будто обернулись на Ямагучи, сверля взглядами, отчего у него кожа покрылась мурашками. Из ступора его вывел Тендо.

— Стрёмное местечко, скажи? — он выхватил у Ямагучи рекламу. — Напоминает мне тот музей из «Чёрного зеркала».

— Хотите сказать, они все...живые?

— Ну, как живые. От тех, кто до печати был слабенькой нечистью, фонит эмоциями, которые они испытывали в последний момент. Более сильные же сохраняют подобие сознания, могут воздействовать на обстановку...Но это со слов Аккуна. Я в это слабо верю.

По ходу разговора Тендо внимательно изучал их единственную улику, становясь всё более недовольным с каждой минутой. Он зло указал пальцем на обведенную красным дату.

— Он вернулся на эту чёртову гору две недели назад. Искать его там уже нет смысла. Надо было сразу устроить допрос, но нет же, кто будет слушать Сатори...Теперь я ещё и должен Сэми-Сэми пять тысяч йен.

Он вытащил из кармана телефон и начал с такой силой стучать по экрану, что на нём должна была появиться трещина.

— Это я. Акааши оставил свои безделушки и сбежал. Да, документы проверил: паспортов нет. — Тендо жестом приказал Ямагучи разворачиваться и идти к выходу. — Можно постучаться в миграционную службу, но время ушло. Сейчас он может быть где угодно.

***

В машине повисла неловкая тишина. Тендо рассеянно перебирал пальцами на руле, было не понятно, продолжал он злиться или нет. Обычно каждую их поездку сопровождало радио или одна из сумасшедших историй Тендо, которых у него было миллион, но после посещения квартиры Акааши у последнего напрочь отбило желание поболтать в дороге. Любопытство Ямагучи взяло вверх и, сглотнув, он как бы невзначай поинтересовался:

— А что будет с запечатанными?

— Да возьмут коробку побольше и закроют в одном из подвалов Бюро, чтобы никому на глаза не попадались.

— Это не опасно? Они же живые и могут, не знаю, проклясть всех? Свести с ума?

Тендо резко крутанул руль, перестраиваясь на другую полосу, Ямагучи тряхнуло, и он в который раз поблагодарил маму за то, что она приучила его всегда пристёгиваться в машине.

— Подобие жизни сохранялось только за счёт постоянного присутствия рядом Акааши. Он поэтому и тащил домой свои...трофеи. — Тендо поморщился. — Чувствовал ответственность. Пройдёт ещё немного времени, и они будут окончательно стёрты, станут обычным антиквариатом. Мусором.

— Вы злитесь на Акааши-сана?

Тендо взъерошил свои непослушные волосы. Он выглядел кошмарно уставшим. Ямагучи мысленно поставил себе заметку позже предложить ему съездить за пончиками и молочным коктейлем.

— В Бюро не место хлюпикам и слабакам, и от работы может освободить только скоропостижная смерть. Но Акааши...он другой. Приди он к Некомате с заявлением на увольнение, старик бы его отпустил без лишних разговоров. И не надо было бы устраивать весь этот цирк с больничным и...

— Бросать нас?

— Да. — усмехнулся Тендо. — Именно так, Гуччи-кун.

Позже из всех баз данных, отчетов и архивов Бюро вычеркнут имя Акааши Кейджи, будто он и не существовал вовсе, а личное дело Некомата собственноручно пометит штампом «Совершенно секретно», закроет в ящике стола и больше никогда не притронется к нему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я сделала вот такую штуку. К заполнению необязательна, но мне было бы интересно почитать ваши ответы :)  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScvTjeWQfAt3zxzBo6NIiU7xFZHVP-YiS2Rsihm7ONnoufgvA/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
